


Prejudices

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 753
Series: Until Dawn [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Prejudices

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 753

It had been seven months since Aurora had been training with the Glaives. Despite some difficult beginnings, she ended up mastering somehow Fire and Thunder. However, it had not been easy. She had burned herself several times, and even though she wanted to conceal it, she had no choice but to have her wounds treated since her comrades were forcibly taking her to see the doctor.

During the summer, Aurora took advantage of the lack of classes to spend more time on tweaking her combat skills. That day, Nyx and her were working on creating a protective shield. But the latter being made of a crystalline structure similar to ice, it was a breeze for the young Princess to reproduce the exercise.

— It’s true that you master Ice to perfection … Maybe I should have had to begin your training with that.

The young man laughed with self-mockery, which made the young lady smile.

— Do you feel ready to test it in combat?

— Let’s go.

They moved away a little from each other, concentrating. Then, with a quick gesture, Nyx caught his dagger hung on his back and threw it in the direction of the young woman to get to the melee. Aurora only had a fraction of a second to react and counter his attack. She placed her hands in front of her and a crystalline protect formed, stopping the blade of her guardian. The latter smiles, satisfied with his pupil.

— Very good!

As he returned to the assault, Nyx saw Crowe, Libertus, Luche and Pelna approaching them. He put away his dagger, quickly observing the sky and realized that the night was beginning to fall. The young Princess removed her protect and turned to her comrades.

— We were going to eat a bite in town. Does it tempt you?

Nyx nodded, turning to Aurora, smiling.

— Do you come with us?

— With pleasure.

She smiled back, and all headed for the exit from the training ground. On the way, the girl sent an SMS to her father to warn him not to wait for dinner. They walked to the nearest subway station and gone into a part of the city that Aurora did not know. That of Galahdian refugees. After several minutes of travel, they arrived in the modest neighborhoods, far from the Citadel. They got out of the metro, walked through some sleepers before going to a small terrace where the Malbo Smul, a street restaurant specializing in Galahdian cuisine, was located.

— Welcome to our lair, Princess!

Yamachang, the jovial restaurateur, greeted them as usual.

— ‘Evening to you! Am I serve you the same thing as usual?

— Sure! Round of kebabs and beer for everyone!

Nyx paused realizing that, despite appearances, the young Princess was not of age and that he had no desire to be locked up or laid off for any offence to her. He turned his attention to her.

Hmm … I don’t know if beer is a good idea for you …

That’s not my thing anyway. I’ll take an Ebony, if there is any.

Six kebabs, five beers and one Ebony! That works!

The Glaives settled around the table waiting for their dishes and began to chat.

— It must change you posh neighborhoods.

— It’s different. That’s true.

— It’s sure that life here isn’t very lush compared to the Citadel.

— You must have an easy life, with all these servants ready to answer the least of your desires.

— That’s not what you believe …

— Oh … Really, Princess? Your life must be much sweeter than us.

— Luche …

Nyx glared at Luche as the restaurateur brought them their meal. Aurora grabbed her Ebony can and stared at it without really looking at it, frowning. Crowe sighed and laid a comforting hand on the lady’s shoulder. The latter spoke again, in a detached tone.

— It’s not because we are of the royal family that our life is sweet, Luche. Given my blood, I was born to support my brother no matter what happens when he’ll be on the throne and nothing will break this immutable rule. Do you think that knowing your future all traced, with no way out of the way, is pleasant?

She looked up at Luche, having lost the sweetness that was known to her.

— Since my childhood, I know that there are things that I’ll never have the chance to know. All girls dream of what they’ll want to do later. Not me. I’ve always avoided thinking of it so as not to suffer needlessly. So yes, your life here have maybe not be anything lush, but at least you’re free to do what you want. And even if I’ve accepted for a long time the duties and obligations that fall to me, I envy you for that.

— Spare us your existential crisis, Princess! Nevertheless, you’re better off than some. It was not you who saw your country being ravaged by war.

Aurora narrowed her eyes, not letting go of her interlocutor.

— Yes, I didn’t experience the same thing as you. Believe me, I’m sorry for what happened at Galahd. But I was present at Tenebrae when Niflheim annexed it. I saw Queen Sylva die before my eyes just like several people present under the Imperial fire. I was only seven. Whether one is a high society or a simple citizen doesn’t change these atrocities. They mark and traumatize.

Supporting less and less tension that was settling, Crowe cleared her throat and tried to change the subject.

— Well, and… How is this training going on here?

The young Princess turned her attention to her, not unhappy to talk about something else. Nyx glanced at Luche, shaking his head, while the latter slightly lifted his shoulders. The meal was held in a more relaxed and warm atmosphere. At the end of the dinner and given the late hour of the evening, Nyx volunteered to accompany Aurora home. Ignoring with a gesture of the hand the taunts of his comrades, he made the opposite way with her. Sitting opposite each other on the metro train, as the young Princess was looking through the window, the Glaive watched her with a nostalgic smile. She saw him in the reflection and turned her head towards him.

— What’s the matter?

— You sometimes make me think of my sister.

— I suppose that she’s no longer of this world?

Nyx nodded softly.

— Unfortunately, I was not able to save her during the Niflheim assault on Galahd.

— I’m sincerely sorry.

She smiled a comforting smile.

— Thanks again for accompanying me. But I could have go back home alone, once more.

— I prefer to make sure you go back in one piece. You never know what it can do in the streets after dark.

— Look out! I could end up come to like it!

Nyx laughed, amused by the remark of the girl who laughs with him.

— Starting to know you, it would surprise me!

— What a shame! I’ll have tried!


End file.
